riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bushfire
Bushfire is a rock band from Darmstadt, Germany, active since 2004. This quintet, led by long-standing vocalist Bill, evokes a sound with elements of blues rock, stoner rock and southern rock. The band is known for a purely independent and DIY aesthetic, releasing three albums to date and touring with several acts independently. History Bushfire began on 31 August 2004 by Bill Brown, a New York native who had moved to Germany. Brown, along with Glaser, Rueckert, Elsen and Dechert, would be the founding lineup. Through the next three years the band would release a trilogy of demo releases as new members would cycle through. On 9 October 2010 Bushfire would release their debut album Black Ash Sunday to positive reception and a host of shows surrounding the release, performing with the likes of Karma To Burn and Sons of Otis. By 2011 only Bill Brown would be the sole original member as work would begin on a follow-up. The constant change of lineups did not deter the band as Bushfire would make appearances at several festivals in 2012 such as Slut Fest, Freak Valley Festival, Stoned From The Underground and Sky High Festival to name a few.Last.fm In 2013 Bushfire would release their second studio album Heal Thy Self on 6 December 2013. Leading up to the album's release would be a show with Orange Goblin, a show with Siena Root and a return to Freak Valley. The next year Bushfire would tour with Wight in a tour billed as Malakas of The Universe, which included some the band's first shows outside of Germany. In 2015 the band would have more sporadic shows amid a handful of festival appearances, including DesertFest Berlin, Keep It Low and Freak Valley ReFueled. In 2016 Bushfire would release a live single for "The Conflict" as a teaser for the next album. Shows would be sparse through that year and the next as the band began work on new material. On 27 October 2017 Bushfire released their third studio album When Darkness Comes, with a release party at Goldene Krone in Darmstadt. A release party for the LP came the next year at Vortex Music Club in Siegen on 27 January 2018. Bushfire remain active as of 2019, further refining their heavy rock sound and exploring new territories. Discography *'(H)ert' (Demo) (2005) *'Addictions' (Demo) (2006) *'Revolutions' (Demo) (2007) *'Black Ash Sunday' (Studio Album) (2010) *'Like a Elephant / Two Inch Hole in the Side of Your Head' (split 7" with Hammerlock) (2012) *'Heal Thy Self' (Studio Album) (2013) *'The Conflict (Live)' (Single) (2016) *'When Darkness Comes' (Studio Album) (2017) Members Current Lineup *'William Arthur Brown Jr.' - Vocals (2004 - Present) *'Marcus Hellström' - Guitar (2006 - Present) *'Miguel Pereira' - Guitar (2006 - Present) *'Sascha Holz' - Drums (2015 - Present) *'Vincenzo Russo' - Bass (2014 - Present) Past Members *'Thomas Glaser' - Bass (2004 - 2010) *'Mark Rueckert' - Drums (2004 - 2009) *'Frank Elsen' - Guitar (2004 - 2007) *'Stefan Dechert' - Guitar (2004 - 2005) *'Tom Hoffmann' - Drums (2009 - 2014) *'Nick Kurz' - Bass (2011 - 2013) *'Eric' - Live Bass (2014) *'Peter Zettl' - Live Drums (Unknown Time Period) *'Nouki Ehlers' - Live Drums (Unknown Time Period) *'Mark Schneider' - Live Drums (Unknown Time Period) External Links *Bushfire Facebook *Bushfire Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Darmstadt Category:Germany Category:Heavy Rock Category:Blues Rock